


Snacktime

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacktime

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 105

"I am the Master, you will obey me."

The businessman whose suit and wallet he'd been intending to steal let out a laugh. "Maybe you should get back to the nuthouse, that's a good lad."

He squinted at the man, trying to focus past the pounding of the drums. "I am the Master -- "

The man burst out laughing. "Master of the alley? Run along, before I call the police."

The Master grinned back at him. The stupid ape didn't realize the danger it was in. No weapon, no help in sight. He took a step closer. "But I'm _so hungry_."


End file.
